


车

by azluna



Series: 停车场 [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV, 威神V
Genre: Alpha!Lucas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega!Kun, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azluna/pseuds/azluna
Summary: 女A男O黄雪熙x钱锟女A男O看清楚啊啊啊啊啊啊啊极度OOC啊啊啊啊啊啊新年新车
Relationships: Qian Kun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: 停车场 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613431
Kudos: 4





	车

**Author's Note:**

> 女A男O  
> 黄雪熙x钱锟  
> 女A男O看清楚啊啊啊啊啊啊啊极度OOC啊啊啊啊啊啊  
> 新年新车

火红的吊带高叉亮片连衣裙裹住好身材，长卷发拨到耳后。黄雪熙懒懒的靠在衣帽间门口涂指甲油，指尖是点点猩红。

涂完最后一根手指，黄雪熙满意的张张手指吹了吹，盯着衣帽间里的人开口了：

“所以还没找到搭配用的外套吗？”

整整齐齐穿着西装的男人后背僵了一下，面对整整一柜各色各样的高定，小心的取出一件纯黑的廓形外套。

“这件？”

“你挑的，当然可以。”黄雪熙放下甲油走过来，接过蒙着防尘袋的衣架丢到方桌上，把男人逼到开着的衣柜前面，红唇凑到他鲜艳欲滴的耳边，手指挑起一粒扣子，“但我更想要你身上这件。”

“雪熙别闹。”男人手足无措躲避着明艳的女人。

“锟，你明明知道你穿西装最好看...”黄雪熙说着把人压进了衣柜深处。

“这里不行...”钱锟小幅度挣扎着想要推开，拜每天的健身计划所赐，黄雪熙瘦却很有力气，膝盖强硬的分开钱锟被西裤包裹的双腿，咬着嘴唇渡一句话过去：

“没事，在这里他们听不到。”

Alpha的气息铺天盖地的下来，勾出Omega甜蜜的味道，钱锟眯着眼睛扶住黄雪熙的细腰，往上摸拉开侧边细细的拉链，“锟也想要吗？”黄雪熙笑着扯乱了钱锟的领带，涂了蔻丹的手指隔着衬衫绕着凸起的乳粒打转，钱锟点点头又摇头，双手往上抚摸黄雪熙光滑的脊背，扣住肩胛骨紧紧的把人抱住，呼吸着黄雪熙头发和身上的香气，小声呜咽着：

“好喜欢雪熙。”

易感期的Omega总是像个粘人精，黄雪熙低头和钱锟交换一个湿吻，解开扣子扯开碍事的西裤握上去，“锟可是哥哥呢，怎么总是找雪熙讨东西。”

前端红肿的渗出粘液，更不用说湿润粘腻的穴口，黄雪熙极尽温柔按压抽插的手法对钱锟来说却是一种折磨，被爱抚着的身体更加敏感，乳尖被按进乳肉又缓缓的揪出来，茎头被挤压着玩弄，三根手指带出淫水连连，色情的水声让钱锟的脸和耳朵红的更厉害，Alpha和Omega交缠的气息搞得钱锟昏头转向，白皙的手去抓那根东西，毫无章法的撸动也让黄雪熙更加兴奋。

“哥哥，你想要什么？”黄雪熙的手指顶着敏感的一点按压，不费余力的把钱锟顶弄得叫出声，源源不断的液体淌出来，钱锟用力吸着那根手指，呻吟着断断续续的求饶：

“....操我，”钱锟的睫毛都被汗水打湿了，“射进来...填满我....”

黄雪熙拨开衣架，欺身上来把性器对着敏感点顶进去，好紧，又好热，扣住钱锟的腰发力，一直摩擦着那一点不肯全部操进去，一边的肩带滑下来酥胸半露，钱锟被折磨的弓起腰腹，一连串的呻吟溢出来，满脸潮红害羞的去抚摸黄雪熙的胸口，想要得到Alpha的疼爱。

“哥哥...真的不乖呢...”黄雪熙眼中闪着不一样的光芒，用力的挺了进去，抓住钱锟的手按在自己胸前，下身不停操顶着敏感点。

“软吗？”黄雪熙小恶魔一般带着钱锟的手揉弄。

“呜呜..软”钱锟害羞的撇过头不敢看。

“那硬吗？”黄雪熙全部退出又用力的插入，身下人被顶射了，精液星星点点滴落在两个人的身上，钱锟痉挛着绞紧后面，“硬...还想要...”

衣橱里闷闷的，AO的气息让人没办法理智，黄雪熙退出来在穴口浅浅的动作，甜蜜的液体随着进进出出的阴茎流出来，失禁一般的感觉让钱锟又要害羞的高潮。钱锟怔怔的看着极富侵略感的Alpha，下身自觉地往前迎合，想要吃的更多。

“雪熙...好漂亮...”

黄雪熙看着自己的Omega衣衫不整倒在衣服堆里，白皙的胸膛被自己咬出艳红的草莓，先唱浓密的睫毛也挡不住充满情欲的眼神，又一次全根没入，把钱锟操的只会吐出让人血脉贲张的呻吟。

“哥哥才是被我操的好美...”

...

“黄总换香水了吗？”合作伙伴疑惑的询问披着宽大西装外套的黄雪熙，“这么甜，不是你的风格啊？”

黄雪熙闻闻自己的袖口笑了，“锟很喜欢。”


End file.
